Reunion
Reunion 'is the 6th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Daffy looks through a neighbor's mail and begins reading a letter, only to be stopped by the mailman, who notes that going through someone else's mail is a crime. Daffy bribes the mailman with a twenty dollar bill for the letter back, which the mailman states is also a crime, then realizes that the money he was bribed with is counterfeit. Daffy attempts to snatch back the letter he was reading, but the mailman sprays him with pepper spray, causing him to scream and cry in pain as the mailman leaves the neighborhood. After recovering, Daffy plans on making a counterfeit passport and moving to Mexico. Daffy enters his house, where he goes through his mail, which includes an invitation to his high school reunion. After Daffy tosses it in the trash, Bugs picks up the invitation and questions Daffy's reluctance to attend the reunion. Daffy does not think it will be fun, but he then remembers the good times he had at his high school, such as bullying Porky, earning straight A's in his classes, and being really popular among his classmates. When questioned again by Bugs, Daffy admits that he peaked in high school, and Bugs notes that he never went to high school, then insists that Daffy goes to the reunion. Bugs decides to help Daffy make something of himself, but Daffy refuses to start until a few days before his reunion. Later, Bugs makes a plan to bring Daffy back to his glory days, then tries to come up with something admirable and heroic Daffy could do within the four days they have before his reunion, such as climbing Mt. Everest. Daffy, however, refuses, simply because he does not have a winter jacket, and he then leaves, claiming enough progress was made on day one. He then decides to rest until Saturday, the day of his reunion, and is shocked to see that he has procrastinated for such a while. Eager to make something of Daffy's life, Bugs and Daffy buy lottery tickets, hoping to win the lottery, only to lose after spending a lot of money on tickets. Bugs then suggests that Daffy lies about himself, so he plans on using a lot of lies and not just one. At the reunion, Daffy uses an alter ego Count Leopold von Lichtenstein, then Bob Jones when the former backfires. Bugs picks up Daffy's name tag, and Daffy implores Bugs to remain with him, just in case the lies go out of control. When they enter, however, Bugs becomes distracted when he sees lockers for the first time, making Daffy worrisome. Daffy searches for Bugs but is distracted by Tanya, a female classmate who claims to have shared a homeroom with him and wants to speak with him. Daffy lies to her, claiming he is married to a model and has two children, who are also models. Tanya believes the lies and walks off, and Daffy begins to think he does not need Bugs by his side. Meanwhile, Bugs looks at some of the attendees' old school pictures and soon overhears a lie about Daffy spreading, which makes him remember that he is supposed to monitor Daffy's lies. Elsewhere, Daffy continues lying about himself, and he is dragged off by Bugs, only for Daffy to claim he has his lies under control. Daffy then catches up with Pete and Marvin and asks what they have done the past few years, and Marvin admits that he is planning to destroy Earth while Pete has yet to graduate. When asked the same by Marvin, Daffy admits that he became a quarterback for the Dallas Cowboys, but Bill, a former classmate, interjects by noting that he once said he owned the Dallas Cowboys. After Bill and Marvin begin to get suspicious, Daffy distracts them and runs off. Elsewhere, Bugs dances in front of a crowd but runs off while Daffy chases him. When he notices the crowd watching him, Daffy dances for a while, then chases after Bugs again, only to be stopped by several partygoers, who are believing his lies. They soon become suspicious when several lies are brought up, forcing Daffy to run off once again. Inside a photobooth, two girls are taking pictures, and Bugs intervenes by popping up randomly at one point. The two girls kiss him and compliment him as they step out, and Bugs, upon exiting as well, encounters Porky, who tells how high school really went; it went well for him, and he was the one who was bullying Daffy, not the other way around. Bugs then asks two girls if they remember Daffy Duck, and they state that he was a nerd and call him by the name Daffy Dork. Daffy eventually catches up with Bugs, who notes that he is tangled in a web of lies. Bugs asks Daffy if he was ever called "Daffy Dork," and Daffy suddenly remembers how his high school years really went; Porky was the cool kid while Daffy was the bullied nerd. Bugs then states that Daffy did not peak in high school; instead, he has nowhere but up to go. Daffy begins gloating about this but eventually falls into the punch bowl, causing the crowd to insult him by chanting "Daffy Dork!" repeatedly. After the reunion, Bugs looks over pictures of the two girls that kissed him in the photo booth, then plays a videotape of his younger days, which involved him being a cowboy, a fighter in the military, a quarterback, a celebrity, an astronaut, and the president of Mexico. Upon seeing this, Daffy claims that Bugs peaked way too early, but Bugs thinks otherwise when he sees a cry for help and is then revealed to be Batman. Cast Barnyard Dawg, Granny, Pepe Le Pew, Miss Prissy, Penelope Pussycat, Yosemite Sam and Instant Martians all appeared in this episode, but had no lines. Quotes *(Daffy is reading a letter until the mailman comes by)'' '''Mailman: Uh, what are you doing? Daffy: Reading a letter. Mailman: That's not addressed to you. Daffy: Oh, is that a crime. Mailman: (snatches the letter away) Yes. (gives him a bunch of mail) This is your mail. Daffy: (he gives the mailman money) Look, here's a twenty-spot if you give me back that letter. Mailman: Bribing a governor official is also a crime. (looks at a paper money with crayon written on it) And is this counterfeit money? Daffy: What? You're gonna tell me that's a crime too? (gets on the mailman and close to his face) Last time I checked, I was living in America. Ooh! Look over there! (With the mailman distracted, Daffy tries to grab the letter back, but the mailman pulls out some pepper spray on him) Daffy: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! (He falls down and screams in pain making Yosemite Sam and Granny hear him. The mailman runs to his car and drives off) Daffy: SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU PEOPLE DON'T LET ME READ YOUR MAIL?! (rubs his eyes and they are seen red) Soon as I can make a counterfeit passport, I'm moving to Mexico. *''(in Daffy's flashback)'' Daffy: Are you nerds enjoying the cake? Marvin: It's stupendous! Pete: Yum! Porky: Is it really on you? Daffy: No, it's on you! (slams cake on Porky's face and laughs) *'Bugs': I bet Porky's not going to the reunion, but you were the big man on campus. Why wouldn't you want to go? Daffy: Look at my life now! I live in a dump, no offense, I have a stupid roomate, no offense, and I've piled up tons of credit card debt, no offense. Bugs: Why would I take offense to that? Daffy: Because I used your credit card. *'Bugs': The reunion's on Saturday, which means you have a whole week to make something of your life. Daffy: I can't make something of my life in five days. Bugs: You can with my help, and a week is seven days. Daffy: Five! I'm not letting this cut into my weekend. That's my me time. I'll see you on Monday morning. Uh, that's a little ambitious. Monday afternoon. You know what, nothing ever gets done on a Monday. Let's start Tuesday, noon... ish. *''(After Bugs bails Daffy out of one of his lies)'' Daffy: Promise me you'll never leave my side for the rest of the night. Bugs: I promise. Are those lockers?! Daffy: Bugs! Bugs! (Bugs quickly enters the reunion hall and leaves Daffy behind) Trivia *This is the second time Daffy calls himself Count Leopold von Lichtenstein (the first time was in ''The Jailbird and Jailbunny''), but he changes it to Bob Jones because he doesn't know how to spell it. *Bugs never attended high school, as revealed in this episode. *According to this episode, Bugs in his highschool years, was used to be the Interim President of Mexico, a cowboy, a soldier, a detective, an astronaut, a celebrity, and a football quarterback. **He was also revealed as Batman. *Daffy mentions the Dallas Cowboys, a real life football team for the NFL. *Pete never graduated high school. *Bugs driving the Bat Mobile references the film "Looney Tunes: Back in Action" when Daffy is trying to get away from the security guard, DJ, and hijacks the Bat Mobile from the filming of a Batman movie (and notably knocks over the Warner Bros. water tower in the process). *It was revealed that Daffy was called "Daffy Dork" in high school. *Daffy says that he's going to Mexico. He later did in the episode, "The Black Widow". *The dance that Bugs does in this episode was also in one of his older cartoons called "Mississippi Hare." *Bugs as a general is a possible reference to the WWII-era cartoons where either Bugs or Daffy is hired to destroy the Nazi soldiers, Japanese soldiers, Hirohoto or Adolf Hitler. *The Batmobile used at the end of this episode was a recolour of the batmobile used in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. **Coincidentally, Sam Register worked for both shows. Category:Episodes